


all you are is flimsy curtains

by pyrebi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Predestination, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrebi/pseuds/pyrebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day you're a twenty-two-year-old RN, then some poor bastard drags himself into your ER and things are never the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you are is flimsy curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #1 of [](http://spn-las.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_las**](http://spn-las.livejournal.com/). Tied for first place with 3 votes.

One day you're a twenty-two-year-old RN, just doing your job—running meds, treating minor injuries, doing a hell of a lot of paperwork. It pays pretty well, and you like helping people.

Then this poor bastard drags himself into the ER, arm torn to shreds, claiming he came out the loser of some sort of epic hunting accident. Which, okay, but that doesn't look like any bear-mauling you've ever seen. He gets patched up, and you watch the attending physician sew his skin back to the semblance of an arm with more interest than you've felt in forever.

Four days later your hand is shaking as you throw open the deadbolt on your apartment door.

 _I'm not the sort of person who does this,_ you tell him.

 _I wasn't either,_ he says. _But that was a long time ago._

You ride him in the murky dark of your bedroom, on a set of sheets you meant to change the day before. He twists one hand into your hair and kisses your temple, and if once you think he whispers _Mary_ you're keen to ignore it. His one arm is still fucked to hell, so you top every time because that's the easiest way.

He stays three days with you, then he's gone. He leaves you with a phone number, a name, and the sudden and sickening realization that you've totally been blowing off your birth control.

You're back to being a twenty-two-year-old RN, but now you're a twenty-two-year-old RN who's gonna be a single mom in under a year.

Adam is one of the best things to ever happen to you. He makes life hard, so much harder than you ever planned for it to be, but you've never loved anything in your life more than you love him. When he begs you, at twelve, to tell him about his father, you can't say no. So you dig out that scrap of notebook paper with the name and the number on it, and you invite trouble back into your life.

You never could bring yourself to think ill of him. It's stupid, thinking you love him, because you knew him for a week when you were just a kid, and what did he ever do but give you a few good tumbles and father your son? But the fact of the matter is that after you met him, you never had a serious relationship again. It's like you're bound to him somehow, like you're happy enough alone if that's the way it has to be, but you just can't fall for anybody else.

One day you're a forty-one-year-old RN and something's stalking you through your house.

The ghoul that eats you alive doesn't notice the strange symbol etched into your heart, obscured as it is by blood and gore. It wouldn't have much cared if it had, though. Revenge is revenge.


End file.
